


I can't lose you like this

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Spies, Spy - Freeform, special agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: "This mission is important for humanity, and it’s important nobody gets to know. If we don’t do anything soon, the world will disappear, slowly."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS USED TO BE ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT, BUT I REPLACED IT TO MY MAIN

It was the last week of their mission, and if they completed it , they had saved the world. They drive to the destination, given by their boss. And stand still for a moment. They prepare everything, and get ready to attack. It was now or nothing, they had planned this for a long time, and nothing could go wrong.

_“This mission is important for humanity, and it’s important nobody gets to know. If we don’t do anything soon, the world will disappear, slowly. They’re using something called ‘Scylla’. It’s some high tech technology, that instructs things launched into the universe, to destroy our world. It maybe sounds confusing, but the one thing that takes care of this. Is ‘Scylla’ and you have to steal Scylla and stop them from doing it.”_

Tonight they’d be exploring the surroundings of the building Scylla is hidden, they looked for all the opportunities to get in. And where all the security guards would be standing.

They decided to split up, so they would be done sooner. And they had more time to write everything discovers down.

Max took the right side, and was immediately faced by a rather broad man armed with a gun. He luckily was trained good enough to take him down. And he could continue his mission. But one thing he didn’t know, the guard had already asked for backup.

Someone slowly walked behind him, armed with a gun. The guard decided to shoot in Max his leg taking him down.

Daniel heard the gunshots, and had found himself worrying about what happened. He decided to go to the side Max was supposed to explore, and found nothing but a pile of blood on the floor.

Daniel wondered, from who it could he. And he prepared for the worse. He tried to find his partner, but didn’t succeed. Until he noticed a barn, with a slightly opened door revealing some light.

He slowly walked towards it, with his gun loaded. He peeked around the corner, and saw Max sitting tied up to a chair. He was unconscious, with blood slowly dripping down his leg.

Daniel didn’t hesitate a moment, and cut the ropes loose. He looked around to know if it was safe. After making sure nobody was there, he carried Max to the car. He brought Max back to their office, and carried him inside. He treated Max his wounds, and placed him on the couch, standing in the corner.

“Are you guys back already?” their boss, Christian, came walking in.

“Well yeah, but we didn’t find it. Max got shot”

“Okay, but I do want you guys to continue tomorrow. We can’t wait for too long.”


	2. 2

Daniel stayed with Max till he woke up, to make sure he was okay. It ended with Daniel falling asleep on Max his chest, because he was too tired.

The next morning, Max woke up a little bit earlier then Daniel. But he didn’t want to move, to make sure Daniel had a good night rest. He felt a pain rushing through his leg, which made him to sit upright. This caused Daniel to wake up.

“What?” Daniel asked confused.

“Fucking hell!” Max shouted, grabbing his leg. Which caused Daniel to now fully fall on the ground, face flat.

“What?” Daniel asked again.

“My leg.”

“Oh yeah your leg, you got shot.”

“I got shot?” Max asked confused.

“Yeah, like a bullet…-"

“I know what it means.” Max groaned, clearly annoyed.  
-.-  
“Can we please stay together this time? I can barely walk.” Max asked.

“Eeh yeah.”

Daniel loved working with Max, but it would get awkward, because Daniel couldn’t contain his feelings. He had always had a huge crush on Max, ever since he was named Max his tutor. But it just wasn’t possible for Daniel to confess his feelings. First of all, Max clearly didn’t like him back. And second of all, it just wasn’t possible to love someone with this job, how easily you could loose someone.

Daniel got out of the car, and helped Max out straight after. They know knew how to get inside, but they still didn’t know how to get ‘scylla'. There were even more guards then last time, making it even harder to get in.  
Daniel had to support Max the whole time, making their body’s brush against each other.

“Shit you’re heavy.”

“The muscles.” Max answered with a laugh.

“That must be it.” Daniel said with a grin.

They succeed to get inside, and found a hiding spot to work their plan out further. They knew ‘scylla’ was in the room next to them, two armed guards in front of it. They knew they could take those two down, but they didn’t know what was behind the door, and they knew backup would come soon.

After a while they found out there was another door, it was slightly open revealing a door to another room. The room where ‘scylla’ was. They decided to take a sprint to the room. But Max, being way slower due his still injured leg. Got shot again, right in the same leg.   
Daniel picked Max up, and tried to run as fast as he could.

This made Daniel realize, that that shot could’ve been somewhere else. And that what they were trying to do was dangerous, really dangerous. Max got saved now, but what if he couldn’t be saved the next time he was shot, he would lose him, he would lose Max.  
It also mad Daniel realize that it was now or never, and that he HAD to confess his love to Max, tonight.


End file.
